Herbalism
Making remedies Remedies are roughly divided into seven levels of quality and purity. Some simple mixtures require only rudimentary concentration to work, while other require strong initial distillation to take effect. Essentially, the herbalist determines the purity of the remedy beforehand. Choosing a higher level results in a higher chance of failure but may also provide a stronger substance. However, the highest possible level depends on the skill of the herbalist: * <15: levels I-II. * 16-25: level III. * 26-35: level IV. * 36-45: level V. * 46-55: level VI. * 56+: level VII. Some remedies (such as Spellward) are already hard to manufacture. Their initial level of complexity (e.g. II) is considered to be of quality level 1 for purposes of bonuses (so a level V potion of Spellward is considered to be quality level 3, providing a +3 bonus to magic resistance.) Making a herbal remedy requires tools and materials. The quality of both increases the chance of success. The complexity (level) of the recipe determines how many checks are neccessary. As per many of the rolls in Thousand Moons, the chance of success can hardly go above 90, with each 5 points in rank (after modifiers) equalling to a +1 bonus. List of herbalism equipment: *Basic herbalism tools (Herbalist's kit) - suited for making remedies of I - III complexity. Possible contents: mortar and pestle/mill, kettle. *Advanced herbalism tools (Herbmaster's kit) - suited for making remedies of I - V complexity. Possible contents: mill, retort/distiller, weights, alembic. *Enhanced herbalism tools - can be used to make the best remedies of up to level VII. Requires glassware of superb quality. *Herbal bases: water, oil or alcohol (various quality) **Regular quality: 0, fine quality: +5, good quality: +10, exceptional quality: +15. List of products and their possible ingredients Legend: Deserts - De, Forests - Fo, Plains - Pl, Marshes - Ma, Tropics - Tr, Tundras - Tu, Seaside - Se, Subterranean - Su * Burn ointment (I) - bitterbum (Fo) ** Used to treat Burn injuries. +5 per level of quality. *Frostbite ointment (I) - bitterbum (Fo) **Used to treat Frost injuries. +5 per level of quality. *Poultice (I) - dactyl (Tr), sickleberries (Pl), breadmold **Used to treat HP loss. Increases HP regain by +1 per level of quality. *Hydromel (III) - lotus fruit (Tr) **Used to treat Keen, Blunt, Frost or Burn injuries. +7 per level of quality. **Also provides a boost to HP regeneration, +2 per level of quality. *Invitrogen (II) - lizardcap (Tr), prickleberries (Fo), wizard's vine (Fo) **Energizes the body and increases awareness, regenerating +2/quality + d6 SP and providing +1 SQ per level of quality. **Each subsequent use is 50% less effective (cumulatively). Having a good night's rest resets the effect of an Invitrogen. *Firesalts (II) - lotus fruit (Tr), crimson pepper (Ma), hagsbedde (Fo) **Drives the user into a fervor, providing a +10/quality bonus to pain and fear checks. The user is more powerful than ever, gaining 1/2 point of STR per level of quality (rounded down.) *Oculus ointment (II) - glowswort (Tr) **Rubbing this substance on the eyes provides infra-red vision of 5 meters per level of quality. Repeated use may permanently impair vision. * Antivenom (I) - any poison * Spellward (III) - whitemyrror (Fo) ** Drinking a potion of spellward increases resistance to any magic by +1 per level of quality. Also decreases the base chance of casting a spell by 5 per level of quality.